¿Por qué tú?
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Repetí las palabras en un susurro, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Él era maravilloso, el hombre ideal. Entonces, ¿¡por qué me había enamorado del idiota de Inuyasha?


**_¿Por qué tú?_**

 ** _Liz on the top of the world - Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack (2005)_**

 _"Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que en Abril, dígalo de una vez, mis afectos y deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciará para siempre. Si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma; y la amo, la amo, la amo"._

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen.**

Repetí las palabras de Darcy en un susurro trémulo, sobrecogida por la emoción. No de forma intencional, si no que me nació desde lo más profundo de mi ser, solo con leerlas. El susurro se fundió con un profundo suspiro. Fitzwilliam Darcy era maravilloso, el hombre ideal. Jane Austen había descrito un hombre que había cautivado a generaciones de mujeres. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme del idiota de Inuyasha? ¡Eran absolutamente opuestos!

Me sobresalté al escuchar la ventana de mi habitación abrirse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pretend...?

—¡Siéntate! —exclamé, como un acto reflejo, antes de dejarle terminar la frase.

Inuyasha se estrelló firmemente contra el suelo, quedándose un par de segundos en esa posición antes de erguirse, adquiriendo una postura malhumorada. Aproveché la pausa para esconder el libro tras mi espalda.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?

—Nadie te mando a entrar en mi habitación por las buenas. —contesté, cruzándome firmemente de brazos e irguiendo el rostro, con actitud desafiante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas desperdiciar aquí? Tenemos fragmentos de la perla que encontrar.

—Te dije que estaría aquí tres días, ¡y ni siquiera ha terminado el segundo!

—¿Cómo voy a esperar tres días? Eso es una soberana pérdida de tiempo.

Sentí como, perfectamente, todos los músculos de mi cuello y mi espalda se tensaban ¿Pérdida de tiempo? Retomar unos ápices de la escasa vida normal que me quedaba, ¿una pérdida de tiempo? A efectos prácticos, lo que hacía en mi tiempo, en mi era, por muy trivial que fuera, era diez mil veces más útil que lo que hacía en el pasado. Después de todo, una vez reunidos todos los fragmentos, ya no tendría lugar allí ¿Y el muy descarado se atrevía a decir que mi anhelada rutina de estudiante era una pérdida de tiempo? Con la sangre ardiendo a través de las venas, cerré la boca con una mueca agria, saqué el libro que resguardaba tras de mí y volví a la lectura sin mediar palabra.

Inuyasha se quedó un momento en silencio, totalmente incrédulo ante mi repentino cambio de actitud. Pero duró eso, un momento.

—¡Deja ya esa cosa! ¡Prepárate para irnos!

Férrea a mi decisión de hacerle el vacío, proseguí con la lectura, aunque era muy difícil. Estaba en el momento más romántico de toda la novela, pero era muy complicado emocionarse cuando sentía que bajo la piel me corría pura lava. Estaba furiosa, tremendamente furiosa. Inuyasha siguió haciendo reclamos, intentando llamar mi atención. Harto de mi ley del silencio, tiró de mi pie. El contacto fue electrizante. Me puso los nervios de punta y me quitó el aire. Me había intentado contener en el mismo instante en el que reaccioné, pero con los audaces sentidos de Inuyasha y lo centrado que estaba en obtener mi atención, seguro que se había dado cuenta. Esperaba que creyera que simplemente me había asustado.

—Siéntate. —Dije con voz monótona, tratando de controlarme a mi misma, volviendo la vista al libro.

Graso error. No conté con que, para agarrar mi pie, Inuyasha estaba a los pies de mi cama. Como resultado, había acabado cayendo sobre mí. Era obvio que Inuyasha tenía unas dimensiones bastante superiores a las mías, pero hasta que nos encontramos en esa situación no reconocí cuánto. Con sus piernas entre las mías; nuestros torsos únicamente distanciados por la ropa; sus brazos, uno encadenado al mío y el otro enredado en mi pelo. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la cara. Sentía su nariz sumida en la tela de mi camiseta, justo en el espacio que separaba mis pechos. Movió graciosamente su nariz, olfateando, de forma instintiva supongo. Le llevó un segundo reconocer la situación. Vi sus orejas moverse antes de adquirir una posición rígida. Mientras, mi precioso libro había caído, olvidado en la alfombra junto a mi cama.

Estaba tan tieso como una estatua. Casi podía ver el sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Yo, en cambio, tenía los nervios a mil y la piel cada vez más y más caldeada. No quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Inuyasha al escuchar mi agitado corazón.

Tomé una de sus suaves orejas y, con un tirón amistoso, le hice mirarme. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, con sentimientos encontrados, tantos que no pude identificarlos, salvo el pánico, quizás. En ese preciso momento sí que me recordó a Darcy, concretamente al nervioso y arrogante Darcy que había hecho una desastrosa declaración de amor.

—¿No te piensas levantar? —Hasta yo me sorprendí con el tono monótono y tranquilo de mi voz.

Inuyasha atinó a levantarse y se paró derecho, tratando de recobrar la compostura, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas le delataban. Me observó con atención volver a tomar el libro y disponerme a leerlo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene tan importante ese libro para que sigas empeñada en quedarte?

Cerré el libro nuevamente y lo observé. Inspiré hondo y con voz calma recité.

— _En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo._

Inuyasha se congeló en el sitio, parecía que ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de respirar. Estuve tentada a chasquear los dedos frente a él, pero volvió en sí, inesperadamente sonrojado.

—¿La admiro y la... —Inuyasha hizo una pausa, tragando duro. —amo?

—Es la declaración que le hace Darcy, —contesté, alzando el libro. —a Liz, la protagonista de esta historia.

Inuyasha bufó. No me hacía falta ser telépata para saber lo que estaba pensando.

— _No podría decirle qué momento, qué lugar, qué mirada o qué palabra sirvieron de base. Hace ya demasiado tiempo. Lo que sí sé decirle es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello._

Sonreí, divertida por su expresión. Para ser obvio que opinaba que era algo cursi, estaba sonrojándose de lo lindo.

—¿Esa fue más de tu gusto? ¿O prefieres que te recite otra?

Él no contestó. Parecía embelesado por alguna razón, aunque se mantenía en la pose de tipo duro.

— _Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que en Abril, dígalo de una vez, mis afectos y deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciará para siempre._ —comencé a decir, volviendo al texto que me había arrancado un profundo suspiro apenas minutos antes, levantándome de la cama y caminando hacia él. — _Si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma._ —En este punto ya estábamos uno frente al otro, con apenas unos centímetros miserables impidiendo nuestro contacto. Aunque Inuyasha permanecía en silencio, no se apartó. — _Y_ _lo amo, lo amo, lo amo._

No tenía intención alguna de declararme, pero antes de darme cuenta ya lo había hecho. Había tomado las palabras de Darcy, de Jane Austen, como mías, declarando mis sentimientos en un impulso. Sin ser consciente de ello, la distancia que nos separaba había ido desapareciendo y nuestras respiraciones estaban más inquietas que de costumbre. Nuestros labios se rozaron, tímidamente, hasta entrar en confianza y convertirse en una caricia suave.

Nos separamos, no por falta de aire, sino por los nervios atenazados por las emociones. Aún así, permanecimos con las frentes juntas. Entreabrí los ojos y me encontré con las doradas orbes de Inuyasha analizándome, brillantes, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Es mi turno de decir _la amo_ , _la amo, la amo?_ —Preguntó en un murmullo.

Con un gemido cargado de felicidad, volví a cerrar la distancia que nos separaba. Los brazos de Inuyasha no tardaron ni un instante en rodearme.

Gracias Jane Austen, gracias.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias a los que se hayan atrevido a leer este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
